Darkness Abounds
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Dante looses control of this shadow, Having lost track of the bloodthirsty beast...a he is forced to team up with his brother in order to find and stop the horror that is ensuing around the city.
1. It begins

There was no denying that the area had turned into slums,

abandoned buildings no one dared venture towards. Whispers of what resided within the walls of the old Meat packing plant chilled the townspeople to the bone. None of them wanted to do anything about it, they wished to simply forget the tragedy that had befallen the Fortuna Church some ten years ago. But what could they do? They had no skills in the art of battle…none of them knew how to banish something so…malevolent.

He had slumbered for ten long years in his darkness,

his shadows swallowing anything that dared to venture into his dwelling. He had no wish to be bothered, no wish to venture from his den. He no longer was the "man" his companions knew him to be. He was something…else…

Remnants of times long since have passed sweeping to his mind, dark shadows whispered to him, speaking of the days of bliss, the long loved times he spent rending flesh from those that sinned. A low growl rumbled up from the shadows, shaking the hooks hanging overhead.

A chill ghosted through the meat locker, old motors whirring to life as the shadows trembled. A hand shot out of the darkness, grasping one of the bloody, rusted hooks. Slowly he pulled himself out of the shadows, once tan skin now blackened by the sins of those he swallowed whole.

No rain would wash away what he had done,

he had accepted all that he was a long time ago. Emerging from the shadows, long dark hair fell loosely around his shoulders. A chilling growl shook the ground underfoot. Slowly his eyes opened, revealing inky black depths. He wasn't anything…but a shadow. He was sin incarnate.

It had been too long since he had truly fed, hunted the way he had so longed to do so. A sinister grin spread along his lips, parting to reveal a row of elongated fangs. It didn't matter what anyone did, or who they called to aid them….

They would suffer…the sinners would become his meal…

"You can break me….death can never take me…it will never be over…" He chanted, over and over as he stumbled a few steps, before ripping a hook from the ceiling. The chains clanged, metal scraping together as he strode over to a clouded window. Gazing out into the world, he saw emptiness, a vast darkness that would soon be drenched in the blood of those who would dare to stop him.


	2. The First Soul

"It shouldn't matter...why should it right?" He muttered under his breath, glancing about the factory. 'twas abandoned now, nothing more than bloody, rusted over hooks that hung overhead...the floor was forever drenched in blood...both dried and...not.

Dragging a match over his scruff, he ignited the stick as he kept his gaze fixed on the woman that struggled, bound wrists helping to keep her hung there, swaying to and fro as she tried to free herself from her bonds. "Struggle all ya want...you ain't leavin' this place alive."

Lighting his cigarette, he drew in a heavy drag, blowing out a puff of smoke as he advanced on her swaying form. "You think I'm the monster...you all think I'm this disgustin' beast...this thing that needs to be murdered or kept locked away for testin'...yet...yet you pull some real sly shit."

He gestured to the corner of the room, the duffle bag was filled with what appeared to be tarnished clothing from a child. "...This...this is a real fucked up bit ya got goin' on here..."

He took hold of her chin, his eyes now blazing a dark crimson. "Just because you're human...you think you can't be put on trial for your sins?" Black talons began to dig into her skin as he let out a low, deep rumbling snarl.

"He WAS INNOCENT!" His voice rang off the walls, shaking the chains over head. "...How many have you stole from this earth...how many have you deprived of life?!" He let go of her chin, stepping back as he blew a puff of smoke at her.

"In the name of the creatures that stalk your realm, under the authority of the Heavens...I condemn you to death.." The shadows in the room began to stir, answering to the call of their Master. "No more will your scum fill the earth...I will engulf you..."

His eyes were engulfed in a deep onyx shade, his skin slowly turning a deep black. "...You who dare to sully and take the life of an innocent..." Suddenly his voice dropped and octave.

"It doesn't matter where you go or how much you beg...you will not escape judgement from me...or from the demons that reign over Hell." He bit out, he drew her close, a smile curving over his lips.

"Shh..." Slowly he pressed his lips to hers, her eyes growing wide as she felt something rushing down her throat. Struggling against him, she could not bear the pain burning through her, when she thought it would consume her, he drew back only to watch her scream in agony at the sudden shadow bursting out of her stomach.

"...You will suffer endlessly in my realm." With a wave of his hand the shadows engulfed her, pulling her into the realm that he had created.

"No longer will you harm another..."


End file.
